Crazy Ain't Contagious
by undercoverspoon
Summary: Crazy wizard meets crazy angel, and it's the start of a beautifully crazy friendship. Too much crazy? Nah. Told in drabbles. Set in S7, before "Reading Is Fundamental". [no pairings... maybe a smidgen of bromance?]
1. Creep

**Creep**

* * *

He wasn't being creepy at all. Really, he _wasn't_.

Watching a comatose patient in a mental ward shouldn't be all that peculiar or alarming. Harry imagined much more disturbing things he could do to worry the disapproving nurses and doctors – they weren't exactly being discreet with their gossiping whispers and unguarded thoughts.

"Unethical" and "violation of privacy" were usually thrown around in correspondence with his name. Despite their evident objections, they never directly confronted him about his habit. As it were, he humored himself by… tormenting them _lightly _for his troubles. He hadn't gone on vacation to be judged, after all.

Harry re-focused his attention on the Sleeping Man with a scrutinizing look, in a vain attempt to _understand_.

Stretching his senses, he brushed across an odd feeling… one that brought Harry into the Sleeping Man's room since the first day of his admission. He didn't recognize the sensation (though it was achingly familiar) and he couldn't very well _ask_ the stranger what it was. From what he could gather, it seemed very light and warm… although he sensed it should be _blinding_ and _burning_ instead of the dim ambiance that filtered through.

It was bad enough having to deal with this niggling curiosity, but he _also_ managed to misplace some fragments of his sanity upon arriving in this world. But it wouldn't be too difficult to find the missing bits... at some point in his extended life, Harry had grown tired of keeping track of it. He preferred to let his sanity roam as it pleased, since it had a tendency to do so regardless. _Besides_, it rarely hindered his ability to complete his responsibilities (few as there were).

His wandering thoughts were drawn to the Sleeping Man's twitching index finger. He stared at the appendage with a rather... _unsettling_ intensity, if any bystander were watching. It was the first real sign that the stranger was alert while away in the land of dreams, contrary to the doctor's diagnosis.

This rose his interest sufficiently enough.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Harry mentally reached for the other man's consciousness and _pulled._

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, so that I know how well this story is received. I'll update when I'm able, since life is predictably unpredictable.


	2. Rise

**Rise**

* * *

Castiel had been in the throes of a horrifying delusion, struggling against imaginary demons and even a few fallen brothers, when he felt another presence intrude his never-ending nightmare. It felt so _foreign_ from the pain and terror he had come to expect, to _fear_…

He had known what the repercussions of his actions would be when shifting Samuel Winchester's damaged soul. He was entirely at fault for the younger Winchester's suffering in the first place… he understood and accepted that enduring this madness served as atonement for his sickening transgressions. There were none more deserving of this punishment.

So when he had awakened with a shuddering gasp, heart pounding and eyes bright from the sudden shock, only one thought ran through his weary and shattered mind.

_Why have I been delivered salvation?_

Receiving no answer, he took a moment to bask in the absence of pain. The peaceful moment passed, however, when he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

Tensing in preparation for a cruel apparition to materialize – _surely my penalty could not have been fulfilled_ – he was surprised to find a dark-haired man silently regarding him with a pair of dull green eyes.

Despite the inaction, he was reluctant to believe it wasn't another ploy, another tormentor lulling him into a false sense of security... but, perhaps...

The man opened his mouth – _to laugh, to jeer at these foolish hopes_ – and he panicked, quickly scrambling backwards until he fell off the bed. The man made no move to follow, simply peering over the bed and tilting his head curiously.

They stared, one warily and the other thoughtfully.

Finally, the man greeted with a softly accented, "Hello. I'm Harry."

It was then that Castiel noticed the white, institutionalized clothing the man wore… memories of the facility he was currently in returned to him, and a few fears subsided cautiously. "You are a patient," he rasped out, his throat hoarse from misuse.

The man nodded with a small, distant grin. "I suppose I am. Would you like to be friends?"

He frowned at the offer, confused. "Why?"

"I've misplaced my sanity again. Having a friend would be nice while I try finding it." Harry replied absently.

"I see," Castiel nodded. "Are you certain you haven't... overlooked a more suitable candidate?"

Chuckling, Harry cast him an amused look. "Quite sure."

A comfortable silence fell between them as Castiel considered the man's suggestion. He was fairly sure that he was awake, against all odds. Considering his mind was still torn asunder – _ripped to shreds_ – he was somehow free of the accompanying psychosis. Eyeing the unassuming man in his room, who was currently mumbling to himself, he considered... and came to a decision.

"Alright. I am Castiel..." _former_ Angel of the Lord.

Harry's gaze returned to him, offering a genuine smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**A/N:** I see you lurkers out there, stalking this story... review for your thoughts? Por favor? It's slow-going now, but they've just met. It's about to get really random (read: crazy), soon.


	3. Lemon Drops

**Lemon Drops**

* * *

Harry studied the demon masquerading as a nurse – its true visage was _atrocious_.

It had been quite some time since he'd visited a world that harbored demons (and now the possibility of other Monsters In The Dark rose astronomically).

So when he sensed it approaching, his _wretched_ curiosity had him in motion. He'd swiftly intercepted it just before it reached Castiel's room. Closing the door behind him and standing as tall as his meager height would allow, he seemed a self-appointed sentry (almost like a stone gargoyle – he snorted at the thought). He wasn't sure what the _stain_ was doing here of all places – as he understood it, demons didn't just help others out of the goodness of their shriveled, evil hearts – but it wasn't a threat enough for him to worry.

The demon had taken the body of an attractive young woman. The body had pretty brunette curls that brushed past the shoulders. It wore the standard nurses' scrubs and carried a clipboard. Its name-tag read 'Meg'.

It walked directly towards him (seeing as he blocked its path), having the nerve to smile condescendingly. How cute. "Move aside, sweet cheeks," the demon drawled sweetly. It made him feel slithery and in desperate need of a shower. "I've come to check on Clarence, there."

"Hmm... I think not."

"Oh?" the demon masked its ire with feigned patience quite well. "Why not, pretty boy?"

"It's simple, really," Harry grinned, a brilliant idea striking him. _Like a stone gargoyle indeed... _

He plucked the clipboard from its wicked clutches, pretending to skim over the information as the _stain_ crossed its arms in clear irritation. Tossing the clipboard to the side after a moment and ignoring the scathing glare (read: pathetic 'angry pout') sent his way, Harry gave a slightly-crazed grin (he had an image to maintain, after all).

"You haven't given me the password yet, _silly stain_!"

It rolled its stolen eyes, struggling to keep its 'tolerant nurse' disguise in place. "Can you tell me the password?"

"Ah, ah, _ah_! Can't say!" he sing-songed joyously, giggling like mad. Which he was. "_Buuuuut_... I'll give you a hint, _silly stain_."

Harry glanced around for eavesdroppers before he motioned for the demon to come closer, as if he were about to reveal a great secret of the universe. "It's a sweet treat," he stage-whispered.

Two minutes and fourteen guesses later, he fell into a heap of gasping laughter as the demon stalked away in frustration. He could figure out its ulterior motives later.

* * *

**A/N:** Just got angel-blocked :) Drop a review for my quick update?


	4. Thief Among US

**Thief Among Us**

* * *

Harry learned various things about his friend as they walked 'round the halls of the asylum. Castiel's lack of general knowledge (read: jokes and references) was rather endearing, and made him seem far more innocent than any grown man had any right to be… like an overgrown child. Or an alien.

He was rectifying that. Immediately.

Brow furrowed in confusion, Castiel asked, "And what will happen once I... pull it?"

"Something funny," Harry grinned widely, waiting patiently with his index finger extended. It was juvenile, _yes_, but it was best to start small. And it was a _classic_.

Unfortunately, before any 'funny' business could go down, they were rudely interrupted by an enraged screech.

"_You!_"

They simultaneously turned to face the rapidly approaching _mad_ woman – in every sense of the word –trembling with the force of her fury.

"You _took it_, didn't you!" As the blonde woman neared, she ignored Harry entirely and made a beeline for Castiel. Stopping inches away from him, she glared _up_ in accusation (she was _really_ short)."You _took_ my _pudding_!"

The wizard struggled to keep his composure, though his friend's wide-eyed look of surprise nearly broke him. But it was what his friend said _next_ that had him howling.

"Uh," Castiel squirmed uncomfortably, glancing anywhere but at the thundering woman, and replied, "'Personal space' dictates that two people keep a 'minimum distance of two feet...'"

Air quotes and all, as if he were _reciting_ it.

Harry couldn't help it, he doubled over in laughter and clutched at his sides. Best day _ever_.

The woman, however, screamed in rage and raised both arms threateningly, as if to pummel the poor bloke into oblivion. He nearly intervened, for the sake of defending his friend (and partial-guilt) –

– when Castiel _disappeared_, accompanied by a faint flutter-y sound.

Good humor abruptly cut short, Harry straightened and stared at the empty space, head tilted.

"Where did he go?" The woman snarled, whirling around wildly. "The bastard has my pudding, I _know_ it!"

Harry left the woman to be found by patronizing nurses (who would later have a field day with her _imaginary_ tales of the vanishing man), pondering on his friend's most recent revelation, inadvertent as it'd been. It appeared that there _was_ some reasoning behind that peculiar feeling he sensed from Castiel. How _fascinating_.

With a pleased smirk, he snapped his fingers and caught the pudding cup that appeared mid-air.

* * *

A/N: A thousand apologies for the wait, but I had write a couple of papers :( Review for sympathy?


	5. The Day Room

**The Day Room**

* * *

It had been so long - lifetimes, even - since Harry had come across something as simple as Apparition (or whatever it was called in this universe). One of the many reasons his mind had repeatedly abandoned sanity was out of sheer boredom. It seemed that this place, this person, would finally bring some interesting stimulation. He simply couldn't wait to discover what other lovely secrets he could unravel!

He wasn't above skipping when the situation called for it. In this case, discovering that your first new friend had extraordinary abilities _definitely_ called for embracing the effeminate inclination.

Thus, the Master of Death skipped through the halls of the asylum whilst humming a cheerful tune.

(Within a few miles of the region, several Reapers shuddered.)

It wasn't long before he approached the Day Room, where all the resident crazies gathered and attempted to 'socialize'. As it were, the door was held open by a certain _stain_, whose head was turned away. It seemed to be speaking to someone… peaking around the demon, he caught a glimpse of a familiar form sitting at one of the empty tables with his back facing the entrance. Bingo.

A devious grin gracing his features, Harry sauntered towards the unsuspecting demon. "_Me-oh-my_, a sight for _blind_ eyes!"

The demon stiffened at the sound of his voice before slowly turning to face him, faux smile in place.

_It wants nothing more than to rip me to shreds... how delightful_.

"Mr. Mortis," it ground out in forced politeness. Stepping away from the door and allowing it to swing shut, the _stain_ began walking back the way Harry came. "It's so... _nice_ to see you again, but I've got a _really_ important call to make." With that as a parting gift, it left quickly.

Harry hummed thoughtfully. Ulterior motives, indeed.

Entering the Day Room, he noted there weren't many patients - perhaps one or two painting the windows - so it was relatively silent.

Swiftly taking a seat across from Castiel, he joined his friend in staring at the dozens of small puzzle pieces scattered across the table. Judging by the outrageously mismatching colors of separate pieces (as well as several empty puzzle boxes on the floor). Harry took an educated guess and assumed that there was more than _one_ puzzle on the table.

After a moment, they began the dreary task of solving the great mess.

They remained doing so for quite a while, enjoying the companionable silence. Harry was brimming with questions, throwing Castiel furtive glances whenever he thought he could get away with it, but he never made a sound. In spite of his, ah, blazing curiosity – the accursed sentiment – he understood that demanding for answers would be _a bit_ hypocritical. Harry held his own secrets, after all… if Castiel wished to divulge all the juicy details, it was all well and good. That, and his friend seemed a bit, er, _flighty_ at the moment.

Huh, flighty…

"We are friends, correct?"

Harry blinked, slightly thrown off by the apparent non-sequitur. "'Course."

Tossing a puzzle piece away, Castiel continued, "As such, we are obliged to share secret or private matters?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Not really, no. It's optional."

A beat of silence passed as they stared at each other.

"You witnessed my flight," his friend deadpanned, returning to the puzzle(s).

Harry followed suit, nodding vigorously with a beaming smile. "It was hard to miss! You should be more _careful_, Castiel."

"I realize that."

"Is there anything else you can do? Are there others?" They were loaded questions, but Harry couldn't contain his excitement. There was an opportunity to learn more, and Castiel already imparted at least one secret... however, regret fanned the flames of his enthusiasm as a crestfallen look passed over his friend's features.

"Yes, but..." he trailed off, looking away distantly. "I can't go back."

It had been so long - lifetimes, even - since Harry had formed an attachment to another being. It had been even longer since he'd formed an attachment so powerfully and rapidly (gaining his trust was no small feat). Even though some of the meaning was lost on Harry, the broken rumble of Castiel's words sparked an odd fondness - as well as fierce protectiveness.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, got a bit angsty there, huh? And it's dangerously crawling out of Drabble-Land and approaching Chapter-Ville...

Also, a reviewer asked how Harry could know about demons but not about angels... SPN mentioned once that the angels were appearing for the first time in centuries/millennia (presumably to gear up for the Apocalypse)... Harry just hasn't visited a place where the angels were needed, until now.

Please review :)


	6. The Giant and His Keeper

**The Giant and His Keeper**

* * *

Several days after their rather maudlin conversation, Castiel spent the majority of his time either outside in the small garden, watching Animal Planet on whichever television he could find, or selecting different games to play in the Day Room. Harry would usually accompany him, when he felt docile.

However, when he was _not_ looking after his friend…

He kept the staff on their toes.

Flooding restrooms, nicking items, dropping trousers at inconvenient times, whispering to nurses and doctors while Cloaked, and – his favorite – sticking desks and chairs to the ceiling were only a few of the _naughty_ acts he'd pulled. They all cast him wary or accusing looks, though they could never prove who was responsible. _Mischief managed_, he would fondly think to himself.

Yet this time, this day, felt different from any other regular day. He felt _compelled_ to carry out... something boring, in his opinion.

Absently raising a Notice-Me-Not charm, Harry followed his instincts and meandered through the ward – bypassing any locked doors with a careless thought – until he finally came across the front entrance. The desk clerk, a young blond woman, was chewing gum and filing her nails. With naught but a mental nudge, the woman abruptly stood and left through the front door, leaving him free to commandeer her work space.

Harry then transfigured his clothes to match the nurses' standard uniform, settling into the uncomfortable swivel-chair before impatiently waiting for whatever his senses _demanded _that he must wait for.

It didn't take long.

Withing minutes, he heard the rumble of an engine, before observing a glossy black vehicle park directly in front of the loony bin – er, pardon, the _mental institution_.

He wasn't really sure what to make of the duo that strolled in but, as they approached, he continued to study them curiously from his place behind the front desk. They seemed like normal humans... what made them so important that his senses flared?

The taller one, the Giant with ridiculously manageable hair that _he did not envy_, gave him a polite yet strained smile. The other, shorter man gave him a once-over before moving on to study their surroundings. Such an odd partnership.

"Good afternoon," the Giant greeted politely. He stared blankly, prompting the mammoth of a man to clear his throat awkwardly. "Um, we're here to visit a friend."

"Yes, I gathered as much," Harry drawled, pretending to look busy by rearranging some scattered papers. It probably wasn't that important. "Not very many people drop by to check themselves into the madhouse."

The pair exchanged glances, and this time the shorter man responded. "Yeah, I bet…"

"Look, it's important that we see him," the Giant sighed. "His name is Castiel."

Interesting... "Oh, is that right?"

They nodded, masking their nerves masterfully.

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, brushing across the surface of their minds to determine their intentions – _worry, fear, impatience, frustration, **ire**_ –

His dull gaze sharpened and flickered to the shorter man, pinning him with a knowing look. The emotion was buried, not too deeply, but it seemed that the man wasn't yet aware of it. Still, they both held fondness for his friend and genuinely reserved no ill intent toward him.

That didn't mean he wouldn't be watching them. Closely.

"Right. If you'll sign here, I'll take you to him personally," Harry snagged a random sheet from a pile and handed it to them. Judging by their incredulous expressions, the page didn't remotely resemble a sign-in sheet. _Fun_.

"Um…"

"Dude, this is some patient's psych evaluation," the short one gave him a look that clearly spelled out his thoughts.

"It's my first day," Harry deadpanned, fighting the wide grin that would give him away. _Don't cackle, don't cackle, don't cackle..._ "Now, would you like to see your dear friend or not?"

Despite their dubious glances, the pair signed it. They really did.

Holding back laughter, he took the sheet from them and quickly found two names scrawled on the edge.

_Sam Jones._

_Dean Smith._

Not very convincing, but he supposed they weren't in their best state of mind. Especially the Giant, who seemed to have recovered from massive fracturing. Perhaps he'd hear the tale behind it, someday...

"If you'll follow me," he turned without looking back. This would prove very interesting, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Writer's block is a terrible thing. Especially when my inbox is filled with favs and follows... then the guilt. Oh, the GUILT. Hopefully, it won't take too long for the next chapter to come out :)


End file.
